<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double the trouble(maker) by likelikeLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979474">Double the trouble(maker)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove'>likelikeLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Clones, Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Science Fiction, X-EXO Clones (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one Baekhyun was more than enough trouble for Chanyeol…what would he do with two?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Into the Future</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double the trouble(maker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chanyeol, come here and look at what I did!” came Baekhyun’s excited voice from their spare bedroom.</p><p>Chanyeol walked in from the living room. Baekhyun was wearing an impressively tight leather outfit with a delicate silver chain hanging right across his face. His blonde hair looked different, blonder somehow and a long, thick strand of it hung down his back.</p><p>“What are you wearing?” asked Chanyeol, in surprise, “And what have you done to your hair?”</p><p>“I'm over here,” said Baekhyun, to his right.</p><p>Chanyeol spun around, his boyfriend was standing there, dressed normally, his hair was its usual length and he was visibly very excited. Chanyeol looked from one Baekhyun to the other.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t feel well,” he said, suddenly getting a very bad feeling.</p><p>“No, don’t be like that!” exclaimed Baekhyun, pulling him over to the other Baekhyun.</p><p>The other Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a thoroughly lustful look, that he knew very well. He stepped in close and slowly ran his tongue up the side of Chanyeol’s face.</p><p>Chanyeol stood still, completely horrified. “Oh my god! What just happened?!” he yelled, attempting to push him off.</p><p>“Yeah, he did that to me too,” said Baekhyun, looking at the other Baekhyun disappointedly. “He’s not quite right, is he?”</p><p>“What <em>is</em> he?!” asked Chanyeol. “How have you done this?”</p><p>Baekhyun picked up a large metal device that looked like a cross between a gun and a loudspeaker. “With this. It’s a cloner! He’s my clone.”</p><p>“Where did you even get that?!”</p><p>“From the Home Shopping Network,” explained Baekhyun. The Home Shopping Network had pioneered teleportmail, the fastest mail system in the world. You were guaranteed delivery by teleport in less than 3 seconds after purchase. Though mysteriously returns and refunds still took months.</p><p>“I thought after the shrink-ray we agreed you wouldn’t buy any more of that stuff?!”</p><p>“I know, but I saw this, and I just couldn’t resist. It looked like so much fun,” pouted Baekhyun. “I’d cover your ears if I were you,” he added.</p><p>“What? Why?” asked Chanyeol, expecting the device to make a loud noise. Instead, the clone which had been rubbing up against him suddenly stuck his warm, wet, probing tongue directly into Chanyeol’s left ear canal.</p><p>“That’s why,” replied Baekhyun, pulling a shuddering and squealing Chanyeol away from the amorous clone. “I think you should keep your back against the wall. He seems to really like you.”</p><p>“This is the worst thing you have ever done,” cried Chanyeol, using his t-shirt to try and wipe the saliva out of his ear.</p><p>“Really? Even worse than the time I shrank you?” asked Baekhyun, narrowing his eyes sceptically.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought it would be fun and maybe we could play tricks on you together and he could be my slave and stuff,” he said sadly. "I had no idea he’d want to bone you so badly. Though I guess it makes sense, I mean he is my clone after all.” He gave Chanyeol a melting look.</p><p>“You won’t get me to forgive you by talking about how badly you and your clone want to bone me,” Chanyeol said. “You need to fix this!”</p><p>“But how? Oh, I know! Come here.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I want to.”</p><p>Baekhyun pointed the gun at Chanyeol’s face.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Fixing it!”</p><p>He pulled the trigger, there was disturbance in the air around Chanyeol, a strange staticky feeling and a small bang. Then next to him stood a 2<sup>nd</sup> Chanyeol. He had pink hair, terrifyingly blank eyes and a plasticky black outfit, that Chanyeol was surprised to find he could pull off quite well.</p><p>The other Baekhyun clearly thought so too. He and the other Chanyeol circled each other briefly before pouncing on each other in a passionate whirl of lips and limbs.</p><p>“Let’s go,” whispered Chanyeol, though he didn’t think they would hear him even if he yelled, they were tightly entwined and writhing on the floor.</p><p>“Just give me a minute,” said Baekhyun, watching interestedly. “It’s actually kind of hot. Look at us go.”</p><p>“It’s not us! C’mon,” said Chanyeol, trying to drag him out of the room.</p><p>“Oh wait, what are they doing now?” asked Baekhyun.</p><p> Chanyeol did not want to look.</p><p>“Oh my god!” continued Baekhyun, “No, that’s not pretty, stop it!” He covered his eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol finally succeeded in pulling him from the room. He shut the door behind him and leant on it. Next to the door was a cardboard box.</p><p>“Is that box that thing came in?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Baekhyun, it says right there, in huge writing,” he said, pointing at the box, “<em>Evil cloner</em>. What did you expect?! These are evil clones you’ve been making.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought that Evil was just a brand name,” said Baekhyun, examining the box.</p><p>“Why would you buy something from a brand called Evil?!”</p><p>“I thought maybe it was French.”</p><p>Chanyeol put his face in his hands then swapped to covering his ears instead, he could still hear moaning coming from inside the room.</p><p>“I think you need a new hobby or something to occupy you,” suggested Chanyeol. “How about we get a puppy like you’ve always wanted?”</p><p>“Oh Chanyeol, really?!”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The moaning from the spare bedroom intensified to an extremely uncomfortable level.</p><p>They exchanged a look.</p><p>“Maybe we should go right now?”</p><p>“Yes!” said Chanyeol, grabbing their coats.</p><p>***</p><p>Two days later, Chanyeol came home after a long day at work, he opened the front door and was immediately greeted by a lot of giggling and yelping. Baekhyun was rolling around on the floor. At least 40 puppies, similar to their own new pet puppy, but with different haircuts and spiked leather collars were tumbling about with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I couldn’t stop!” gasped Baekhyun, looking up at him.</p><p>Chanyeol sighed, dropped his bag, and joined Baekhyun on the floor. A joyous jumble of puppies descended upon him.</p><p>“You are so lucky that puppies can’t be evil!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this. Also sorry to anyone who came here expecting a Baekhyun/Baekhyun/Chanyeol threesome and got puppy clones instead 🙃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>